


Fantasies Fulfilled

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Finn over hears Rey muttering lewd things in her sleep he gets the idea that she wants to have a threesome: her, Finn and their beloved pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Fulfilled

Rey shivered, standing in the middle of the room with a blindfold over her eyes. Finn had instructed her not to use the force to try and cheat. She was trying very hard but her curiosity was killing her. Gentle hands were placed on her hips and she blushed. What was he playing at?  
The hands gently caressed her body, running up and down her and massaging the roundest parts. Finn had never done this before, making her wonder why he decided to be so deceptively good at it. Her body was shivering and her knees were weak from his slow seduction. But then she heard the voice in her ear, breathing the words softly.  
“You’re so beautiful...” Poe purred and kissed the back of her neck. She froze and bit her lip. She didn’t know what to do. One by one he pulled the ribbons out of her buns and let her hair cascade down.  
Sure, she had made out with him a few times, lost items of clothing, but they had never gone all the way before. She truly prefered Finn over the slightly older, more mature man, but something about him now... He pulled off her tank top gently and to her own surprise, she lifted her arms to help him. If she hadn’t been so excited the room would have been freezing.  
Her world spun as another set of warm hands ran down her hips. These were familiar and kind, doing the same innocent things that Finn would always do.  
“Finn...” she breathed, relieved that he was obviously okay with Poe’s presence. They must have planned this. She felt the familiar feeling of his thick lips on her jaw and she sighed.  
“Are you okay with this? We won’t go any further if you don’t want us to...” he breathed, his voice a little shaky, probably feeling a bit guilty for tricking her. Rey shivered and gasped as Finn’s hands reached around her and gently groped her ass and Poe reached in front of her and gently rubbed her outside of her thin panties.  
To be entirely honest with herself, she had fantasized and dreamed about both of them doting over her. She just never imagined that it would come true.  
The young woman nodded and let herself succumb to their soft touches. She trembled and shivered from pleasure, not from cold, as she was pressed between their warm, strong bodies. She lost track of whose lips and hands were where but every time she tried to please them in return they stopped her. She still wasn’t allowed to take off the blindfold.  
“Do you want us to make love to you?” Poe whispered in one ear and he and Finn exchanged glances. Poe’s eyes were dark with lust, his hands greedy on Rey’s body and it did make Finn somewhat jealous, his ability to please her, but he knew that after this, she would still be his. Her heart that was.  
“Y-yes... yes...” she breathed out shakily and reached out for Finn. She felt herself lifted off the ground, strong arms holding her with a pair of lips kissing her all over her back. She was set on the bed face down. With the blindfold she was forced to feel everything instead of see and it reminded her of her training in a strange, dirty way.  
Poe’s large, deft hands slid down her back, his lips kissing down her spine. She felt Finn’s lips kissing the back of her calves and up to the back of her thighs. At some point the two men met, stopping above her bum. For a short moment she thought they were kissing each other and the image was intoxicating, to the point of a flushed feeling rushing over her entire body, as if she was blushing completely from head to toe.  
Finn’s familiar hands reached between her legs, his fingers quickly finding her entrance from experience, and he pushed one in. Rey gasped and gripped the sheets softly. She squeaked in surprise as her hips were lifted up so that her face was pressed into the pillow and her ass was in the air. A warm tongue slid over her clit and she took a sharp breath in and a heavy, long breath out. Poe softly and teasingly sucked on her clit as Finn fingered her, continuing until Finn felt her tightening around his finger, taking it as a cue to add another. This continued, going up to three fingers before she was flipped over. She could feel the bed shifting as the two men added their weight to the mix. She was between their two warm, powerful bodies once more. Finn’s lips were on her neck, one hand on her breast. Poe’s mouth was on her other soft, pink nipple and his fingers were gently rubbing her clit.  
“Rey...-”  
“Just do everything... e-everything...” she cut him off and gasped as Poe hit a particularly sweet spot, making her hips buck. She knew he was smirking like a fool, probably biting his lip as well. Finn kissed her lovingly and she felt the cold air hitting her wet and hardened nipple as Poe pulled away. Soft kisses were planted all the way down her stomach until he felt her hips being lifted, her legs resting on Poe’s and she felt the tip of his member rub against her clit.  
“Do you want me to remove the blindfold now?” Finn tugged softly at the fabric and held her head with the other hand. She nodded shyly and blushed hard as she opened her eyes to the scene around her. Poe was flushed, waiting at her entrance for her go ahead, and Finn was by her side holding her, his own cock hard as a rock and waiting for his turn. Rey nodded at Poe and kissed Finn, moaning into it as her friend pushed into her.  
Poe was smaller than Finn, she could feel it, but that in no way meant that it was less pleasurable. He had a specific way that he rolled his hips, slowly, teasingly, and it made the young Jedi quiver in pleasure. God he was good. Finn tended to her mouth and neck, leaving light bruises and using his hands to stimulate her shoulders and chest. Poe’s hands were on her hips, gently leading the movements. Rey cried out quietly, her body shaking harder than before as Poe hit her sweet spot inside. Finn held her and pet her hair, comforting her and holding her as she rode out a soft orgasm. Poe’s face scrunched up in pleasure as she tightened around him. She watched both of them intently, looking at their faces and watching them as they took her in.  
They both had these looks on their faces, looks that made her warm and calm. Both of them loved her, had deep regard for her. There was nothing but this moment that could have proved that to her.  
Poe pulled out slowly and climbed up to kiss her jaw, two pairs of lips hitting the sweet spots on both sides of her neck. Now it was Finn’s turn. The young, ex-stormtrooper slowly made his way to his position between her legs. Their jobs were flipped.  
Finn pushed into her and began to stroke inside of her as Poe kissed her and comforted her, making sure she was alright. She looked up into his brown eyes, her own green eyes hazed and unable to focus. Poe’s features looked softer, the difference between his skin tone and his rough facial hair less defined as she suddenly found herself shivering around Finn’s member. Her eyes focused just enough to see his face as he felt her cum. She loved it when he made that face, his eyes closing halfway and his brow furrowing, his jaw hanging slack. Poe had closed his eyes and the muscles his jaw had jumped, a less personal and emotional response.  
Finn was much thicker than their friend and it never ceased to amaze her how full he made her feel, how deep inside of her he seemed to get. This time was no exception. Unlike Poe, Finn leaned in a little, rolling his hips in a slightly rougher motion. He was usually a very gentle lover. The three of them exchanged glances and after Finn brought her to another orgasm, bigger than the multiple previous ones, he pulled out. Rey laid there in a state of ecstasy, the room feeling almost ethereal. The two men got dressed, leaving her confused and slightly unsure.  
“Wh-what what are you... aren’t you going to....” they smiled and Finn knelt down by her, petting her hair and placing his hand on her smooth, toned stomach.  
“This was about pleasing you. And don’t worry. It was fun for us too. I love you Rey, rest, go to sleep.” he kissed her temple and stood up. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling as a warm blanket was pulled over her by Poe.  
Rey fell asleep and the two men finished getting dressed.  
“How did you know she would agree to that?” Poe questioned, smiling at Finn and still a little bit flushed. Finn smiled softly and looked down and then back up at his friend.  
“She was moaning about it in her sleep last night...” Poe laughed quietly, making sure not to wake her.  
“Wish I were allowed to share a bed with her.” he chimed, somewhat teasingly but also seriously. Finn gave him a look and Poe got the message.  
“This was fun.” Finn was starting to feel a little awkward now, feeling something he hadn’t quite felt about his older friend before. Poe smiled and nodded, looking mischievous as always.  
“Yes it was. Also, nice package.” he patted the front of Finn’s pants on his way out the door, his lips curled into a smirk. Finn blushed insanely hard and watched him walk away until the doors closed. For some reason he wanted to do this again. But only if Rey wanted to.


End file.
